


Domesticity

by adiwriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: A collection of various, short prompt fills all centered around Alex and Michael being the overly domestic boyfriends we all deserve.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Doing chores around the house

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting a hang of tags, so feel free to let me know if there's something I should have tagged and didn't.

Michael awoke to the sound of running water. He’d like to say that it eased him awake, but it didn’t. It was a jolt and had him immediately on the defensive before he realized it was just Alex. It’s only been three days, but Michael is pretty sure he’s never going to be used to the feeling of waking up to somebody else in his space. After so many years of abusive homes, then being alone, he just isn’t sure that he’ll ever get fully comfortable with anyone in his space. 

But he wants to be. God, looking at Alex, standing there in only Michael’s sweatpants… God does he want to be. 

“Are you… doing my dishes?” Michael asks, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he rolls out of bed and throws on Alex’s jeans without thinking. 

“I wanted to cook breakfast and there weren’t any clean pans,” Alex says like it’s not a big deal. 

It probably isn’t, he realizes. It’s just that… It’s incredibly domestic and it pulls at Michael’s heart and reminds him of dreams he used to have of home and family. Something he’d given up on years ago. 

Alex looks up at him, clearly about to say something but stops and gives him that knowing look that makes Michael uncomfortable. 

“What?” Michael asks immediately defensive, waiting to be teased. 

Alex just smiles at him and shakes his head, keeping his thoughts to himself. He leans in to give him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll wash, you dry?” Alex says instead. 

“Sure.” Michael ducks his head to hide what he’s sure must be an embarrassing smile.


	2. Teaching each other how to do something

“Okay, then when it’s all white, you just flip it,” Michael explains, watching Alex over his shoulder. 

Alex attempts to follow Michael’s directions, but the yolk breaks and goes everywhere and he groans in frustration. 

“Don’t they teach you to be self-sufficient in the military?”

“Not really, no,” Alex asks. “You either live at the chow or off MRE.” 

Michael gives him a pitying look. 

“Where the hell did you learn to cook, Guerin?” Alex asks, but there’s not a hint of defensiveness to it. They’re past that and Michael loves it. A year ago, Michael even attempting to teach Alex how to cook wouldn’t have been a thing. If it was, it most certainly would have ended in an overly defensive argument for no reason. They’ve both been working really hard on themselves so that they could come back to each other as better men. 

“Sanders.” 

“Sanders?” Alex repeats, giving him a doubtful look. 

“Yeah.” Michael shrugs and doesn’t provide any further explanation. Alex already knows all about Sanders’ unique brand of fatherly love. 

“Well… It’s a good thing I’m excellent at doing the dishes, because it looks like you’re going to be stuck cooking our meals for the rest of our lives,” Alex says so casually that Michael almost doesn’t catch it. 

The rest of their lives. Michael tries not to show how that single line affects him deeply. He ducks his head to hide his smile. 

“Well, it’s only the first lesson,” he says once he’s sure his goofy smile is no longer quite as wide and embarrassing. “We won’t give up hope just yet.”


	3. Washing something

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, stepping into the kitchen after his shower. 

Michael looks up from where he’s got his prosthetic liner running under the sink. 

“Hey,” Michael says, giving him a soft smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Still as fine as I was when you asked me the last twenty times,” Alex says with a roll of his eyes. 

He’s still not sure how to really deal with this overly attentive Michael. He doesn’t mind it, it’s just… He still keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. For one of them to say or do something and this entire house of cards to go crumbling. He’s been doing his best not to allow himself to grow comfortable with all of this domesticity. It’s getting increasingly harder to pretend watching Michael move around his house like he belongs there doesn’t do something to his heart. 

Michael doesn’t respond, he just grabs the soap and drops some into the liner, before rubbing it in. 

“You know you have to be careful with that,” Alex says, moving beside him to grab it, but Michael swats his hand away. 

“I’ve watched you clean it before and read all the articles,” Michael says with a roll of his eyes. “I know that you’re a badass who doesn’t need any help and all, but you can let me do things for you from time to time.” 

“I can take care of myself,” he says defensively. 

“I know that, you’ve made that clear,” Michael grumbles. “I just… I know that you can take care of yourself, I love that about you. But you don’t always have to.” 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to always do things for me. I’ll love you regardless,” Alex says. 

Michael looks up at him, giving him a calculating look that has Alex shifting uncomfortably, playing with his crutch. 

“Okay,” Michael says, turning the sink off and moving until he’s facing Alex completely. 

One hand goes to Alex’s hip and thumbs at the skin just above his waistband. The other rests gently below the massive bruise on his chest. Alex had meant to put on a shirt after his shower to cover it up. He forgot. He can tell Michael wants to comment on it, but chooses not to. It’s good. Alex isn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet. 

“Maybe a year ago, that would have been true. But I know I don’t have to do things to earn people’s love. I just… I want to do this. I want to take care of you after a hard day, just like I want to let you take care of me after a hard day. Or any day, really. I just…” Michael’s head ducks to cover a blush. “I want this.” 

Alex gives himself a moment for the words to really sink in. He wants this too. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Michael gives him a disbelieving look. “I didn’t expect that to be that easy.” 

“Well, I guess we’re both evolving,” he says with an easy laugh, leaning into Michael’s touch. 

Michael gives him a kiss before turning the sink back on and finishing up his task of washing his liner. Alex watches him with a smile. He really had done his homework. 

“You really read articles on it?” Alex asks. 

“I don’t really sleep.” Michael says with a shrug, like that’s explanation enough. Like it’s totally normal for him to Google ways to take care of his boyfriend when he can’t sleep. Maybe it is. 

“Hey, Michael?” Alex says once Michael has dried the liner and set it out on the rack. When he meets his eyes, Alex takes a deep breath and continues. “My day totally sucked.” 

Michael breathes a deep sigh of relief before smiling at him. “Yeah? You ready to tell me about it, Private?” 

Yeah. Alex really is.


	4. Sleeping in

“Hey,” Alex says softly when Michael’s eyes finally begin to flutter awake. 

Michael blinks around confused. He’s always slow to wake up fully. He glances over at the clock before quickly doing a double take. 

“You didn’t wake me up?” he asks. 

Alex reaches his hand out to place it against his heart, hoping to calm his oncoming panic. 

“You don’t get enough sleep.” Alex gives him a soft smile, letting him know that he’s not mad. “I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

This seems to calm Michael and he relaxes back into bed. Alex tugs at Michael gently until he moves in close enough to tangle their legs together. 

“You could have gone without me,” Michael says softly, running a hand up and down Alex’s arm. It sends goosebumps down his body. At some point, Michael touching him will stop affecting him so much, right? 

“Never.” 

Michael laughs at that, leaning in to place open mouth kisses against Alex’s heart. Alex in turn, runs his hands through Michael’s curls, loving how wild they always are. Beautiful, wild, and free… Just like Michael. 

“Are the girls mad we missed brunch?” 

Alex pulls on Michael’s curls until his mouth is in perfect kissing range. They lay there making out for several blissful minutes before Alex has to pull away for air. 

“Alex.” 

“Hm?” 

Michael laughs at that, and every time Alex hears that sound, it heals something deep in his soul. 

“Are the girls mad?” Michael repeats. 

“Oh, uh, not really,” Alex says. “Isobel gave in once I promised her we’d come over for dinner tonight. Though they do all think we’re having some elaborately kinky sex marathon.” 

Michael runs his index finger just under the band of Alex’s boxers, causing his breath to hitch. 

“You didn’t correct them?” Michael asks in that voice that always does things to him. It’s getting harder to focus. 

Michael places a kiss to Alex’s lips, then his neck, then his chest as he moves himself down on the mattress. 

“Alex, focus” Michael says trying to be stern but the smirk he’s wearing betrays him. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s doing it on purpose. 

“You know damn well I can’t focus when you do that.” Alex glares at him. 

“You didn’t correct them? Just let them think we’re having wild, kinky sex?” Michael asks. 

“They’d have given me more shit if they knew what we were really doing,” Alex says. “Besides, I don’t really care what they think.” 

“And what were we really doing?” Michael asks, placing another open mouth kiss below his belly button, causing him to moan. 

“You were sleeping,” Alex says, tucking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them off. 

“I’m not sleeping anymore.” Michael smirks. 

“No, definitely not.”


	5. Hospital visits

“Why does the nurse think you’re my husband?” Alex asks when Michael steps through the door. 

Michael takes him in and Alex can see the stress leave his shoulders as he sighs deeply. 

“They weren’t going to let me see you,” he says, moving to take a seat at the chair by his bed. 

“So you told them we’re married?” Alex teases. He doesn’t mind one bit. He’d have done the same thing. 

Michael just shrugs. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he says, reaching out with the hand that wasn’t hooked up to an IV. Michael grabs his hand and holds onto it tightly. Alex can tell that he’s trying his best not to let it show, but he’s a ball of anxious energy. He’d known that Michael was going to worry when he left that voicemail for him letting him know he was in the hospital. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d already texted Kyle about his scans, who was sure to tell Michael, Alex would have just waited to tell him until he was discharged. 

“It was a training exercise gone wrong. I’m good,” he tries to assure him. 

Michael scoffs. “This is a bit more than a training exercise gone wrong. You were shot.” 

Alex rolls his eyes. “I was shot with a rubber bullet.” 

“A rubber bullet that did real damage,” Michael argues. “Is this some residual Manes men bullshit?” 

“Don’t,” Alex grumbles. “I’ve been shot with real bullets before. This is nothing.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Michael looks him up and down carefully. “When the hell were you shot?” 

“Through the shin. First tour,” he says with a shrug. “It was before I lost my leg, so… they took that story when they took that leg.” 

“You never told me.”

“Yeah well, we weren’t exactly having heart to hearts whenever I would come back now were we?” 

“Only because you never wanted to talk,” Michael says. 

“What was I supposed to say? War sucks? It’s not like you ever asked.” 

Michael is quiet for a while and Alex goes back over his words, trying to figure out if he’d crossed a line. He’s been working on being more intentional with his words. He’s never been the world’s best communicator, but he’s getting better. 

“I guess I never really wanted to know,” Michael finally says. 

“I don’t blame you,” Alex assures him. “Your life was a mess. We were both burying serious pain in each other. Neither of us were up for more than the sex marathons we got whenever I came home.” 

Michael shakes his head. “That’s not us anymore.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

Michael smiles at him and Alex’s whole body feels warm. Growing up, he never imagined it was possible to feel this much love. But Michael made him feel like this regularly, without even trying. 

“So you’ll tell me what happened?” 

“Some cocky ass punk thought he was above listening to orders and ended up accidentally shooting me,” he explains. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Why? So you can melt his brain with your mind?” 

Michael looks at him as if to say, ‘well yeah.’ 

“He’s in enough shit. And even if he wasn’t, I’d hate to be that poor kid when the rest of the cadets realize who’s replacing me. They thought I was tough, but I’m a fucking cupcake compared to Harrison.” 

“I’d pay good money to see you boss those kids around.” 

“Oh, no… that wouldn't be good for either of us,” Alex says, tugging on Michael’s hand until he moves from the chair to sit on the edge of his bed. He’d been too far away. 

“Why?” 

“Because I know how turned on you get when I give orders.” Alex moves his hand to Michael’s thigh, but Michael moves it with a stern look. 

So he probably wasn’t going to be successful in convincing Michael to attempt a blow job in the bathroom. It’s unfortunate. Alex hates hospitals. He’d spent too much time in them when he’d lost his leg. He was hoping by Michael showing up, that meant he would have a good distraction. 

“Please you think that’s gonna shatter anyone’s precious perception of us? Anyone that knows us could tell you that I’m the bottom here.” 

Alex can’t really argue with that. Nor would he want to. 

“You’re so good at it, too.” 

Michael laughs. “I’m not having sex with you in a hosital.” 

Alex pouts, but when Michael doesn’t budge he just rolls his eyes. It had been worth a shot. 

“When are they letting you out of here?” 

“They’re keeping me overnight to monitor the bleeding and make sure I don’t need surgery then I think they’ll let me go home.” 

“Surgery?” Michael’s entire body stiffens. 

“They’re being overly cautious. I already sent Kyle pictures of my chart and he says I’m probably fine.” 

“Probably,” Michael scoffs. 

Rather than try to convince Michael that none of this is a big deal, Alex deflects. 

“You’re distracting me.”

“From what?” Michael asks, disbelievingly. 

“You know that you’re going to have to actually propose and have a wedding, right? You can’t just start calling me your husband and assume that’s all it takes.”

“You want a wedding.” Michael gives him a look and… it’s fair. Alex most certainly does not want a wedding. He hates attention. He’d much rather just sign the certificate at the justice of the peace and call it a day. 

“No,” Alex says. “But Isobel will kill you if you don’t have one. And it definitely would have pissed off my dad to have one so I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Wouldn’t be so bad. God, you’re such a romantic,” Michael teases. 

“I’m sorry, were you expecting flowers? Because the most romantic thing you’ve ever done is change my oil for free.” 

“I may not line the bed with rose petals on your birthday, but I’m a poet of words.” 

Alex freezes at that phrase and instantly wants to kill Maria. 

“A poet of words?” he tries to play it off like he has no idea where Michael came up with that. 

“Yeah. Did you or did you not call me that to Maria? You said I made you all weak in the knees when I told you I never looked away?” 

Alex blushes at that and Michael gives him that cocky smile of his. 

“I was drunk. And Maria never should have told you that.”

“You told her that while I was still dating her,” Michael says. “And you never get drunk. You knew exactly what you were doing. Don’t pretend you’re surprised she told me that like it wasn’t your plan all along.” 

Alex shrugs. 

“So you admit it?” 

“What do you want me to say? I’m trained to win wars.” 

Michael rolls his eyes half heartedly. “You’re such an asshole. I didn’t get laid that night because of you.”

“Again, I’m not seeing how my plan was faulty,” Alex says with a hearty laugh. 

“I knew you were taking me dating her too well,” Michael says. “Should have known you were secretly plotting away.” 

“I didn’t intend for her to actually tell you that,” he says in his defense. “And I was cool with you two. Truly. Well, after the initial shock wore off. I just… was having a petty moment and she kept talking about us like it was only ever some high school crush. It was stupid and imature. I’m sorry.” 

“It wasn’t stupid.” 

“No?”

Michael shakes his head, but his body language tells him that there’s something he’s not saying. 

“Out with it, Guerin.” 

“I might have accidentally left pictures of us at the library when Forest was there.” 

Alex snorts. “I thought you didn’t get jealous.” 

“I said that so you would think I was a better person than I am,” Michael says. “Did you really think seeing you with him didn’t affect me?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex says, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close enough to kiss. “Cause I’m with you now.” 

“Thank god for that.”


End file.
